


Keeping it pimple

by Maggies_Scribblings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actually good skincare advice, Adrinette, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chat Noir the cosmetologist, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hormones, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggies_Scribblings/pseuds/Maggies_Scribblings
Summary: An unexpectedextra spoton Ladybug's face has Chat Noir providing skincare advice.Little do they know that a simple pimple will change everything.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 27
Kudos: 410





	Keeping it pimple

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [sariahsue](https://sariahsue.tumblr.com/) for allowing me to expand on your [post](https://sariahsue.tumblr.com/post/188730848265/the-most-unrealistic-part-of-miraculous-is-that)!
> 
> «The most unrealistic part of Miraculous is that none of the teenage characters have acne.  
(Can you imagine Ladybug showing up to a fight and Cat Noir just staring at her face when she gets there? She asks, “What is it?” And he’s like, “You mean, ‘What is ZIT!’” And she can’t tell if she wants to cover her face or her poor ears.)»

It was a not so easy Sunday morning. Middle of the summer. After a late night working on a project for extra credit at Uni. The heat almost unbearable. If there was a worse time to get an emergency alert, Marinette couldn’t think of one. She slapped her phone a few times before she even realised it was not her usual alarm tone.

“Come on Tikki... we have _*yawn*_ work to do!”

The alert was insistent, making Marinette forego any ablutions other than a quick brush to her teeth and a few splashes of cold water to her face, barely looking in the mirror.

She met Chat Noir on a rooftop across from the Père Lachaise cemetery.

“Good morning sunshine!”, he greeted, way too sprightly for such a ungodly hour.

Ladybug could only grunt in response, followed by a yawn.

“What’s the deal?”

“Well Milady, it seems it was a false alarm. There were a few hippies making some kind of solstice ceremony by Jim Morrison’s grave. The caretakers saw it and activated the alert. I have already given them _all_ an earful, I doubt they will repeat this kind of antic!”

“You mean this was all for nothing? And how did you get here so fast and... energetic?” Ladybug managed between yawns.

“Well, you don’t think _this_ just _happens_ do you?”, Chat replied gesturing around his own torso. “I was close by, finishing my morning run!”

“I hate you”, Ladybug joked, turning her face directly to him for the first time since they arrived at the scene.

Chat Noir stared intently at her face, focusing on a particular area of her chin. His expression was part amused, part worried.

“Do I have something on my face?” Ladybug asked, touching the area she thought he was looking at. Sure enough, she felt a small lump, feeling the prickly itch of a new pimple: “Oh no! What is it?”

“You mean, ‘What is _ZIT_!’” Chat Noir grinned.

Ladybug couldn’t decide what to cover — her chin or her poor ears.

“Oh no! No no no! It’s huge! And I have a thing this evening!” She moaned, feeling the extent of the blemish with her fingertips. “I knew I shouldn’t have eaten a whole bar of Côte d'Or last night!”

Chat Noir gently took her hands away from her face.

“No no, no touching! It will only get worse! And chocolate causing zits is a myth! It’s more likely, erm... hormonal.” He ended the sentence with a lower volume and a blush, realising the _faux-pas_.

Ladybug looked at him like he had two heads, a bit of extra colour on her cheeks too.

“Well aren’t you the skincare specialist, Kitty! Do you have any more tips?” She asked with a hint of sarcasm.

Feeling his pride a little hurt, he replied, “well I was going to give you a recipe for a natural face mask, but if you—”

“Sorry Chat, I was just surprised, that’s all! What do you prescribe then?” She added, opening her yo-yo to take notes.

“OK trust me on this. It will not make the zit disappear completely, but it will help with the swelling and itching.”

“Ready to take the recipe Doc!”, she replied lightheartedly and adjusting an imaginary pair of glasses on her nose**.**

“Anywho, this is all natural. You put one or two tablespoons of honey in a bowl, then mix equal parts nutmeg and cinnamon. Not a lot, one teaspoon each at the most. Then you squeeze a lemon wedge into it and mix some more. Watch the consistency. It has to be a paste so it doesn’t run down your neck.”

He gulped imagining her pretty neck dripping in honey (and thought he wouldn’t mind licking the excess), then cleared his throat before he resumed, pacing the roof.

“Then you massage the mix into your clean skin and chill for about 30 minutes. Watch cat videos on YouTube or an episode of a show. Don’t fall asleep, or you might end up in a _sticky situation_... You could always FaceTime me, but I doubt you want to apply the mask with your _other_ mask on... Then, when you’re ready to rinse, rub it off gently — don’t overdo it, you don’t want to do anything _rash_. You know, just exfoliate a little. Rinse with water _et voilà_! Your pretty face will be even prettier!”

Ladybug looked at him, flabbergasted by his knowledge.

“Wow! And this actually works?”

“Yes, I use it often. My make-up... I mean one of my mates recommended it.”

“You sure are full of surprises, kitty cat!”

* * *

Marinette got home and followed the prescription to a T. As Chat Noir had said, the results were not, well, _miraculous_, but with a bit of concealer her chin looked passable.

Indeed, she did have a thing that evening. It was Mylène’s 19th birthday party, and she insisted on getting the old girl squad back together, as well as the rest of the Françoise DuPont class.

The class had gone their separate ways after Lycée. Some went to university, a few took a gap year, some had started to work. They kept in touch, but the times when the whole group reunited were fewer every year. Marinette was delighted to see them all again.

Naturally, Alya and Nino were a constant presence in her life and, by extension, so was Adrien. Over the years and as they both dated other people, they were able to build a true friendship, Marinette’s awkwardness _mostly_ gone.

So that evening when Marinette arrived, late as usual, she wasn’t surprised to see Nino and Adrien fiddling about the DJ table, Alya chatting with Mylène and Ivan close by.

“Marinette!”, the girls chanted when she made her way to her best friend. She blushed a little when she saw Adrien watching her closely, as she proceeded to greet each friend with a hug and _la bise_.

“What happened to your chin?”, Alya asked in her usual inquisitive manner.

“Alya!!!”, Marinette scolded, embarrassed. “I was trying to cover this stupid zit up all day. I even applied a home remedy a friend recommended! Is it still so obvious?”

“Nah you’re good! I only noticed when you were close. I’m sure you’ll look great on the photos. What was it anyway? Did you punch yourself sewing leather again? Or was it too much chocolate?”

Starting to get annoyed at having this kind of conversation within earshot of all her friends, let alone her old flame, Marinette replied flippantly.

“Actually, miss know-it-all, chocolate causing zits is a myth! It’s more likely hormonal!”

That came out louder than she expected and caused some heads to turn.

“Sorry Alya, it’s been a rough few days. I’m going to get something to drink.”

She approached the bar and asked for a juice. She wanted something stronger, but it was a bit early in the day.

Marinette shut her eyes as she lightly pressed the ice-cold glass to her pimple, relishing in the cool relief.

“Ice is good for it too. Reduces the swelling.”

She could swear it was Chat Noir’s voice, yet when she glanced to the side it wasn't her partner that she saw.

“Hello Adrien. How have you been?”

Marinette thought she felt Adrien linger a little after the customary hug and cheek pecks.

“You know, same as usual. Modelling mostly. But I am starting university this year.”

“That’s great!” Marinette replied sincerely. “So you managed to convince your dad?”

“Yeah, I did. I am starting Economics at Panthéon-Assas. It was all I could manage to negotiate with him. But they do have interesting research programmes. All while modelling of course.”

“Of course...” she couldn’t help admiring his good shape.

“You look good, Marinette. Blemish _notzitstanding_. Have you been working out?”

Marinette started a little at his bad pun, quickly nodding to dissimulate it.

“A little. A run here and there! You?”

“Oh, you don’t think _this_ just _happens_ do you?” Adrien said with a wink and a grin.

For the third time in a few minutes, recognition flashed through her mind. “I hate you.” She added slyly, searching Adrien’s eyes for signs of any awareness on his part.

He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.

“You smell nice. Honey and cinnamon. Reminds me of a face mask I sometimes make.”

Her tongue suddenly felt like sandpaper. She took a sip of her drink.

“Y-yeah?”

“Hmm-hmm.” He sniffed her again. “A touch of lemon too. And nutmeg? It’s a great exfoliant.”

This time she was the one breathing in his ear.

"A-aren’t you the skincare specialist!... Do you have any more... tips?”

“My Lady, I will be happy to share all my secrets with you... at last!”

* * *

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://maggies-scribblings.tumblr.com)


End file.
